In Betweens
by raaahbarreto
Summary: Uma série de fics dedicadas à trabalhar a relação de Cheryl e Toni durante o desenrolar da segunda temporada. Todos os acontecimentos relatados terão como base o que se passou na série, então se você não assistiu os últimos episódios de Riverdale, recomendo que os assista antes ou esteja preparado para SPOILERS à vista. Divirtam-se!


p class="highlighted-text" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; background-color: #fcf8e3; color: #222222;"Existe um quê de macabro na história do tio Claudius, algo que faz com que Cheryl sentisse calafrios estranhos na espinha toda vez que se lembrava do homem entrando pela sala de estar de Thistlehouse. Não sabia precisar ao certo o que, mas havia algo errado com aquele homem. Era como se por detrás daqueles olhos cansados, o gêmeo do seu pai estivesse escondendo um mar de segredos obscuros. Era um lobo na pele de cordeiro, mostrando somente aquilo que os outros queriam que ele visse. E ele era bom, muito bom, diga-se de passagem. Cheio de sorrisos e de simpatia, poderia enganar aos demais, mas não a Cheryl Blossom. Mesmo nas vezes em que tentou parecer simpático durante o jantar, suas ações soavam encenadas, maquiando suas verdadeiras intenções. Por detrás daquilo tudo, Claudius era quase ameaçador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ao menos Toni Topaz estava ao seu lado durante todo o tempo, da forma que nenhum dos seus amigos pareceu querer estar. Amigos, será que poderia mesmo chamá-los assim? Cheryl nunca se sentiu verdadeiramente querida por eles ou mesmo parte do time. Sempre eram eles e do outro lado, ela. Nunca foi boa o suficiente pro quarteto fantástico, embora tivessem tido alguns momentos que a iludiram com a possiblidade de ser parte deles. Pessoas como ela mereciam ficar sozinhas, não é mesmo? Bom, era assim que ela pensava, ao menos até Toni aparecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Toni era diferente de tudo o que já conheceu. Irritantemente bonita e decididamente protetora, foi ironicamente na serpente do sul que encontrou apoio. Sentia-se como se pela primeira vez em sua vida, tivesse recebendo a atenção que merecida e por causa disso, seu carinho pela morena tornou-se algo quase palpável. Era engraçado como Topaz, mesmo com pouco mais de um metro e meio podia transmitir a sensação de segurança a Cheryl, como se nem mesmo o tio Claudius ou a mãe pudessem lhe fazer mal enquanto a serpente estivesse ao seu lado. Era uma sensação de invulnerabilidade, como se com Toni tirasse dela seu lado mais forte. Talvez tenha sido isso que a levou a se assumir para garota no dia de cinema, mesmo sendo em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"inimigas. /emSimplesmente sentiu que poderia confiar nela e, pela primeira vez na vida, estava correta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"O problema é que Toni não ficaria pra sempre - mesmo que no fundo fosse essa a vontade da ruiva - e mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria tendo de lidar ela mesma com a corja que se intitulava sua família. O momento chegou mais cedo do que se esperava e quando o jantar chegou ao fim, Penelope Blossom anunciou de muito mal humor que gostaria de conversar em particular com o em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"cunhado/em recém chegado. Sua mãe era oportunista, Cheryl sabia bem disso. De alguma forma arrumaria um jeito de tirar proveito da chegada de Claudius e preferia nem pensar nos conchavos que estavam sendo tramado pelos dois Blossons na biblioteca de Thistlehouse. O problema é que por mais que não quisesse pensar, sua mente a contrariava e era exatamente nisso que pensava enquanto caminhava em silêncio pelo hall da casa, rumo a porta, com Toni ao seu lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Muita coisa pra digerir, Red?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A voz da morena, grave e macia, ecoou pelo corredor vazio, chamando a atenção de Cheryl, que a olha, moldando um sorriso cansado nos lábios vermelhos. O peso do dia finalmente a atingindo as costas, fazendo seus músculos doerem da tensão passada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Você não tem ideia../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A ruiva tentava dar os seu melhor pra esconder a sombriedade dos seus pensamentos, afinal, não queria preocupar a outra que já estava indo embora. O problema é que um dos tantos talentos e Toni era exatamente ver através daquilo que Cheryl mostrava, tanto que conseguiu ver dor nela muito antes de qualquer um à sua volta. Não havia muito o que pudesse fazer pra se esconder da morena. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Ainda não sei ao certo o que a presença do Tio Claudius representa nesta casa, mas algo me diz que não é nada bom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Seu tom é baixo, apreensivo, mas como resposta recebe um sorriso da garota de cabelos rosas, pouco antes de começar a sussurrar também. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Você acha? - Toni ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, a mesma expressão que ela sempre fazia quando algo parecia muito óbvio ou queria dar um tom irônico ao seu discurso. Cheryl bufou sorrido e acertando na morena uma ombrada de leve como forma de repreensão, mas isso não a impediu de continuar. — Um gêmeo que ninguém sabia da existência até então aparece no dia da leitura de um testamento? - Um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas, ponderando se continuava ou não. — Parece um enredo de filme de baixo orçamento e isso pra dizer o mínimo. Chega a ser bizarro, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Red/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Cheryl esboçou um sorriso e quando se dá conta, já estão paradas na porta da frente de Thistlehouse. Seu meio sorriso morre, dando lugar a um misto de apreensão e tristeza. Estava prestes a ficar sozinha e isso significava que teria de lidar com sua mãe e o tio, o que não parecia nem de longe um bom desfecho para aquele dia exaustivo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Bizarro. - A ruiva repete baixinho as palavras da morena, pensando em todos os acontecimentos que a levou até ali. — Acho que isso é o resumo da minha vida. - Toni via tristeza nos olhos da ruiva, tanto que aquilo apertou seu peito. Por outro lado, Cheryl simplesmente deu de ombros de forma leviana, como se aquilo fosse nada menos que banal. — Bem vinda a em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Thornhell/em. - E mesmo esperando o contrário, sabia que nenhum comentário engraçadinho iria tirar a sensação ruim de seu peito e de alguma forma, Toni a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que estava aflita por dentro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Posso dormir aqui se quiser. - Toni falava sério, embora fosse somente uma sugestão feita como quem não quer nada. Independente disso, a morena se sentiria muito mais tranquila se simplesmente aceitasse sua oferta e a deixasse dormir lá. E Cheryl queria aceitá-la, mas não achava justo que a morena gastasse mais do seu tempo com ela, afinal de contas, Toni também tinha uma vida. — Deve ter um sofazinho ai que me caiba. - Riu, brincando com a própria estatura. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mais uma vez recebeu um leve empurrão com o cotovelo, algo que indicava que Cheryl não gostava quando Toni zoava a si mesma, afinal de contas, Toni era perfeita em todas as suas imperfeições./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Eu agradeço TT, mas eu preciso de um tempo pra absorver tudo isso. - E de fato não era mentira, mas no momento só estava dizendo o que era preciso pra não preocupar a garota. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sendo voto vencido, a mais baixa apenas meneia a cabeça afirmativamente, indicando com a mão a porta de saída. Cheryl ignora a garota e se mantém fixa onde está, encarando a garota de cabelos rosas como se quisesse protelar ao máximo o momento de sua partida. Mas não havia muito mais o que fazer, não é mesmo? Se conformando com isso, deu um passo na direção da porta e a abriu, passando ao lado de Toni rumo à saída. O vento frio da noite em Thornhill as acerta em cheio, fazendo com que a ruiva abrace os próprios braços, escondendo-se do vento. As duas se mantiveram em silêncio por um curto espaço de tempo, até Toni quebrar o silêncio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Acho que essa é minha deixa então. - A morena se vira de frente pra Cheryl, dando a ela um sorriso calmo de despedida. — Nos vemos amanhã na escola?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sem poder fazer mais que isso, Cheryl balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, dando um sorriso de canto, entristecido. Tinha seu coração na mão e não conseguia entender o motivo, mas bastou que Toni se virasse e fosse embora para que seu corpo pedisse para tê-la de volta. A chamou, sem saber bem o que dizer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Toni../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mais uma vez a morena se virou, desejando que no fundo Cheryl tivesse repensado a respeito de deixá-la passar a noite, mas acabou descobrindo que não era exatamente isso. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Obrigada de novo, por.. Você sabe, o apoio moral.- Suas bochechas tornaram-se carmim e por um instante, Cheryl desviou o olhar para um ponto aleatório no chão. Agradecer não é algo que tinha o costume de fazer, por muitas vezes ainda sendo difícil pra ela. — Por ter ficado do meu lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"De canto de olho, a ruiva consegue ver que Toni deu um sorriso aberto e acabou se perguntando quantos corações no lado sul a serpente já não havia derretido com sorrisos como aquele. Era aberto e cheio de promessas, tanto que não conseguiu deixar de olhar pra ele completamente hipnotizada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Não é como se tivesse sido grande sacrifício passar um tempo com você, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"E por causa disso, a ruiva sorriu também, dando um passo na direção da mais baixa. Seu corpo se inclinou sem sua permissão e quando se deu conta, seus lábios beijam calmamente a bochecha de Toni, muito próximo à boca da garota. Cheryl pode perceber que todos os músculos de Toni se tensionaram enquanto a garota fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio pra evitar qualquer comentário ou ação que não fosse bem vista a essa hora. Ainda assim, sua boca, algo acabou tendo de dizer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— Isso não me ajuda a ir embora, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Red/em. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Toni estava sendo puramente honesta e sabendo disso Cheryl se afastou com um sorriso tímido. Nada mais que o barulho do vento entre elas, mas nada constrangedor. Era hora de ir, Toni sabia disso. Pegou a mão da garota e fez um carinho breve, a olhando nos olhos. — Bom, eu vou estar à uma ligação de distância, ok? Basta me ligar. A qualquer hora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Esperou a confirmação tácita de que Cheryl havia entendido e, quando o fez, Toni deu as costas e desapareceu no escuro de Thornhill, deixando pra trás uma ruiva entristecida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"xxx/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Depois de acordar assustada pela terceira vez na mesma noite, Cheryl simplesmente desiste de tentar dormir. Com a cabeça longe, encara o dossel da cama, os pensamentos vagando por tantos pontos que era quase impossível conectá-los. Sentia-se sozinha, como se o universo tivesse destinado a ela o fardo de carregar o mundo nas costas, uma espécie de Atlas vermelho só que muito mais bonito. Ao mesmo tempo, pela primeira vez desde que Heather e ela pararam de se falar, Cheryl sentia alguma coisa. Algo que ela tentou buscar em garotos como Archie Andrews, mas que no final das contas, nunca mais voltou a preenchê-la. Isso é esperança e Cheryl Blossom não podia mais se dar ao luxo de ter um sentimento tão perigoso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Movida pelo instinto, tateia o criado mudo até alcançar seu celular, desbloqueando-o somente pra perceber que estava aberto exatamente nas mensagens que trocou mais cedo com Toni, quando pediu suporte para o dia pesado. Um sorriso nasce involuntário, encarando a tela como se miraculosamente algo fosse acontecer ali. Era quase uma hora da manhã e sabia que a essa hora Toni estaria provavelmente em seu segundo sono, como ela própria deveria estar, mas ainda assim queria mandar uma mensagem. Mas o que? Era orgulhosa demais pra simplesmente puxar papo e começar com um "Não consigo parar de pensar que poderia ter te beijado mais cedo" não parecia lá muito certo. Suspira, se dando por vencida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Estava prestes a jogar o celular para o lado, mas a frase em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;""Está digitando.."/em Logo abaixo do nome Toni T a chama a atenção. Mordendo o lábio vermelho, espera por uma mensagem que não vem e, no lugar disso, só o vazio da tela exatamente igual estava antes. Isso a preocupa. O que quer que Toni estivesse digitando, havia desistido em tempo hábil para não enviar e aquilo foi o suficiente pra fazer com que seus dedos se moverem sozinhos, digitando tão rápido quanto pode./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:03 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Hey Cha-Cha, tá acordada?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"O arrependimento bateu instantaneamente, mas não era hora pra voltar atrás. Queria falar com ela e isso era maior que seu medo de estar incomodando. Novamente Toni digitava, mas dessa vez, a mensagem veio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:03 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Claro, Red. Eu disse que estaria de olho em você ;P Aconteceu alguma coisa?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Esse era seu medo a princípio: Que Toni achasse que havia acontecido algo enquanto na realidade, só queria um pouco de atenção. Começou a digitar timidamente, tentando não parecer o tipo de pessoa sem noção que manda mensagem no meio da noite pra trollar as pessoas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:04 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Na realidade não.. x( Só perdi o sono e desisti de tentar dormir. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Um intervalo se fez e Cheryl começou a se perguntar se não tinha sido uma péssima ideia ter puxado conversa tão tarde. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:07 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Isso é uma merda. =/ Quer conversar? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A resposta mais óbvia seria "quero", mas não foi isso que digitou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:07 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;" /spanVocê não deveria estar dormindo? Você é uma serpente, não um morcego. =P/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"E mais uma vez uma pausa antes da resposta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:11 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Estou lutando por um mundo onde eu possa ser uma serpente-morcego. =P Digamos que também tem algo me tirando o sono. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Seu semblante se tornou sério, algo por talvez ter percebido que estava sendo egocêntrica e se esquecendo que Toni também tinha seus problemas. Não gostava de ser invasiva, mas não custava mostrar um pouco de preocupação com a garota de cabelos rosas, especialmente depois de tudo o que já tinha feito por ela. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:11 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Algo sério? Devo me preocupar em você matando alguém?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:12 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Nada com o que eu não consiga lidar, Cher. /em /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Dessa vez foi Cheryl quem demorou para responder, ponderando se deveria ou não tentar saber mais sobre isso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:15 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Eu devo estar te entediando e você acabou dormindo. Acho que descobrimos que a cura pra sua insônia sou eu./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:15 AM: /spanE não da forma legal e divertida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:16 AM: /spanO que é triste. x(/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A ruiva riu pra tela do celular, começando a digitar logo em seguida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:16 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Não seja idiota, você é tudo menos entediante. u_u /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:16 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Btw, você esqueceu sua camisa xadrez rosa comigo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sentou-se na cama somente pra alcançar o pedaço de roupa rosa com branco que pertencia à serpente, como se por um acaso pudesse ver a peça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:17 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Talvez eu tenha deixado de propósito, pra caso você sinta minha falta. Nós nunca saberemos ¯\\_(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ツ/span/font)_/¯ /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Cheryl não teve como deixar de rir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:18 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Não seja convencida u_u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:18 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Uma garota pode sonhar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"E, sem motivo aparente, um frio percorreu a barriga da ruiva. Uma sensação que não sentia a muito tempo. Começou a digitar qualquer coisa, mas antes que conseguisse de fato enviar, Toni foi mais rápida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:20 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;" Merda. Cher, eu tenho que ir agora... Apareceu um problema. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Um problema? Que tipo de problema tem que ser resolvido em plena uma hora da manhã? A dúvida causou um vinco entre as sobrancelhas ruivas e muito bem feitas da garota, mas não perguntou a respeito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:20 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;" /spanNos falamos amanhã na escola?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Um segundo depois a resposta veio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:20 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Com toda certeza, Cher-Cher. span lang="hi-IN"٩/span(^ᴗ^)span lang="hi-IN"۶ /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Toni Topaz, 2:20 AM:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bons sonhos Red s2/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Uma última vez Cheryl se colocou a digitar, mas por algum motivo sabia que Toni já não estava mais lá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bombshell, 2:21 AM: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;" Você também TeeTee. 3/em/p  
p class="highlighted-text" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; background-color: #fcf8e3; color: #222222;"Isso foi tudo, antes de voltar a se jogar na cama e a encarar o teto, dessa vez, com a estranha sensação de que Toni a escondia algo./p 


End file.
